1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a magnetic head for reading out magnetic information from or writing it into a magnetic recording medium of a magnetic card, and a magnetic card reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a support structure for a magnetic head is disposed in a magnetic card reader, for example, such as one shown in FIG. 12.
That is, guide pins 92, 92 are provided at a fixed plate 91 provided at an apparatus main body side of a card reader, a movable plate 93 capable of moving vertically along the guide pins 92, 92 is provided, a magnetic head 96 is fitted to the movable plate 93 through a fastening member such as a screw 94 and a head holding bracket 95, and the magnetic head 96 is urged toward a side of a magnetic card 98 by urging means 97 such as a spring through the movable plate 93.
According to this conventional structure, the magnetic head 96 follows the magnetic card 98 and moves vertically together with the movable plate 93, and when a hole portion 99 in which the guide pin 92 is inserted functions as an idle insert hole, the magnetic head 96 can be displaced in accordance with a warp of the magnetic card 98.
However, in the support structure for the magnetic head of the conventional structure, since the magnetic head 96 is fitted by using the fastening member such as the screw 94, there have been problems, including that it is impossible to easily attach and detach the magnetic head 96 itself, and it is difficult to form a swing type magnetic head structural body into a unit.